User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 6
A week later, the final battle against Westcott will begin, and it will take place in England. Ragna suggested of attacking where his branch at night, and everyone seems to agree on the plan. He will take Shido and Tohka to the building, while the rest will handle any DEM Wizards and Bandersnatchs that come to their way. Rachel will stay with Kotori for mission control. Besides in appearance, they have similar roles. As the trio went inside the building, they walked to the hallway, and as they kept on looking, they felt something is not right. What the hell is wrong with this place? Nobody's there, Ragna observed. No DEM personnel, no Wizards, no Bandersnatch drones. Did they clear out when they heard we were coming? Wait a minute. This scenario... "I have a bad feeling about this," he spoke. "Huh?" Shido questioned. "What is it, Ragna?" Tohka questioned as well. "Judging by the fact that there isn't anyone here, it feels like we are walking into a trap," was the response. "Took you long enough to figure that out," a sinister voice spoke, and they went for a fighting stance. They saw a man teleported on their direction. "Westcott..." Shido gritted his teeth with anger on this man. The evil man isn't alone as he bought along two women to accompany him for this battle. Not only is Ellen there, but also Artemisia Bell Ashcroft. Three heroes and three villains, coming face-to-face. "Three against three. Well, that's fair, isn't it, Takamiya, or Shido Itsuka?" Westcott started talking to the teenage blue-haired boy with his usual evil smirk. "Which last name do you like most? Itsuka or Takamiya?" "Why does that matter to you?" Shido countered. "You can call me whatever you like." His enemy then faces Ragna. "Ragna the Bloodedge, isn't it? I take it you're the man who's been destroying the DEM branches I made across the globe?" "Like I care about what I do, you son of a bitch," the anti-hero countered as well. "I take it as a yes," Westcott is not offended by his profanity and explained more. "To think you have the guts to come to the branches by yourself and destroying them through their weakness." "Wasn't that hard to find." "Well, now that you're in main branch, I will not only take your Azure Grimoire, which is your right arm, but also Tohka's Qlipha Crystal." Hearing the last statement made Tohka angry at Westcott. "Too bad we won't let it happen!" Ragna exclaimed as he, along with Shido and Tohka, runs toward the villains. Suddenly, barriers appeared in front of them to prevent their reach, but Ragna manages to jump past one to confront the evil man and the two ladies wielding CR-Units. "I should have known you're persistent to reach me, but you have reached your limit," Westcott is impressed on his determination. "Ellen, finish him off and get me his Azure Grimoire." "Yes, sir," the pale blonde-haired woman agreed as she charges on Ragna with her laser blade, but the criminal blocked it with his Blood-Scythe. "Artemisia, fight Shido and Tohka. After you killed them, bring me her Qlipha Crystal," the evil man ordered as he teleported away from the battle happening right now. "Affirmative," the other woman flies off to the other side of the barrier. "No!" Ragna exclaimed as he looked at what is going on from behind his back. "Aw, worried about your friends, Ragna?" Ellen said with an insane smile on her face, and he turned around to see it before she jumps back a few inches away from him. "Now, let me confirm something about you." She summons a green sphere of energy which ended up trapping him to a wall. "So I'm in your Territory, huh?" Ragna realized. "You have to better than that to trap me, bitch!" He lunges to get out of the trap, and this surprised Ellen. "Impossible! You can't break free!" she is not liking the moment and realized something. "Now I understand why the DEM Wizards failed to stop you from destroying the branches." "I guess you don't know anything about me, you blind bitch!" Ragna sends dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads to hit her, but Ellen dodges by swiping to the left. This doesn't stop him from lifting his sword above his head in reverse grip, then slams it back down again to hit her. "To think you're the third person to wound me," the woman gets up and boasted while maintaining her crazed smile. "I'm impressed. It's as if you're my equal." "No shit." "You should know that I'm the strongest Wizard in the world, and I will never lose to someone like you." "Is that so? Then I will show you some more power." This is the moment Ragna lifts up his right hand and activates his Azure Grimoire. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed! BlazBlue, activate!" Upon using the grimoire, his body is emitting dark aura. "So that's the power of the Azure Grimoire..." Ellen realized when she witnesses the event. "That's right, Ellen. With it, I'm going to surpass you!" Ragna proclaimed. "I would like to see you try doing that," the woman smiled at the moment. The two exchange blows with their blades. Their blades clash and clash in battle, and none of them seemed to stop. They are equals in combat. "Had enough, Ellen?" Ragna asked while catching his breath. "What are you talking about, Ragna?" Ellen countered while catching her breath. "This has just begun." "If you won't give up, so do I." Now I know what to do to win. Their battle continues, but Ragna has a plan to win. "Not only you're the strongest Wizard, but also the biggest idiot in the entire world," he taunted with a smug expression. "What did you say?!" Ellen is losing the smug expression on her face, replacing it with anger. "You're not the only biggest idiot, but also the blindest bitch in the entire universe." The woman he is fighting against seems to be angry at the insults he's throwing her at the moment and becomes offended by his profanity. What's more is that he now has the same smug expression that she showed during their battle. "I could say you're more of a loser than a winner. In fact, when everyone sees you losing to someone like me, you're gonna be one hell of a laughing stock," Ragna continued on taunting the woman as she tries to cut him down with her blade, only to meet a straight kick to her face. "Okay, now you're just getting weak." "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Ellen yelled while trying to attack him, but Ragna seems to dodge her sword attacks very easily with no problem. "Why? Am I bothering you by talking to you?" the anti-hero continued on his taunts. "Am I distracting you somehow? Making you lose focus? Messing up your shit? Finally using your own gibberish against you perhaps?" The woman realizes what Ragna is trying to do: making her lose control. She drops to the ground and take deep breaths to calm herself down. "Or maybe you're worried that you'll lose your title as the world's strongest Wizard when I beat the shit out of you," Ragna said his final taunt for her. The last six words are enough for Ellen to make her snap. Filled with rage, she will try to end his life with her laser blade. As he noticed her attack, Ragna is back to being serious as he jumps behind her back to dodge it and sends a slash to slice her. He makes his final move on her by performing a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip, giving her a large amount of damage. This fight is over, and Ragna is the winner. He then turns off the Azure Grimoire. Instead of killing Ellen, he attempts to leave her behind with her wounds. "Wait... Ragna..." the pale blonde-haired woman attempted to speak to him while she is down to the ground. "Aren't you going to kill me?" "That isn't the reason why I came here," Ragna countered. "Why won't you kill me? You don't know anything about me." "It's true I don't know anything about you, but your sister does." Hearing the last three words stunned Ellen as she didn't expect his reason into not killing her. "My sister? Karen?" was all she could say at the moment. "That's right," Ragna confirmed. "This is not about what I want; it's about what she wants." As Ellen continues to be surprised about why he couldn't kill her, he turns to face her. "You know, this sibling rivalry you two have reminds me of my own sibling rivalry with my brother. His name is Jin Kisaragi, and you remind me of him. In fact, like you, that bastard was boastful, arrogant, and won't admit his losses. To top it off, he was blinded to his devotion to a madman, but unlike you, it didn't last long when he turned against him. Hell, he went insane whenever he faced me in battle. Why? Because of that sword he carried, Yukianesa, but it didn't last long when he had control over that sword." Of course, the woman has no words about what to say as she is speechless on his story. "I got to say that you and I are the same, Ellen," Ragna added. "We're the strongest in the world, have younger siblings, and being the butt of jokes whenever there's a chance." Like before, Ellen has no words about this statement. "Tell me, Ellen. You kill me, your boss get the Azure Grimoire, you kill Shido and Tohka, your boss gets her Qlipha Crystal, the world will be plunged into chaos; what next?" Ragna glared at her, and as Ellen try to counter his logic, she only responds with a sigh as she can't answer the question. "Exactly. Your blind devotion to that white-haired son of a bitch will eventually be your downfall." His opponent can't even fight back against him anymore, so she has no choice but to accept her loss. "Stay down with those wounds," Ragna suggested with his index finger pointed at her direction. "Try surviving until the end of the final battle." After he said those words to Ellen, he went to the other side of the barrier to help Shido and Tohka in their fight against Artemisia. Category:Blog posts